I will survive (Sobreviviré)
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: En esta ocasión, Los Vengadores reciben una llamada telefónica en donde se les informa que Loki está aterrorizando un bar repleto de personas en la ciudad, pero al llegar al lugar descubren que lo que sucede no era lo que estaban esperando... (Traducción).


Con este fic doy un pequeño adelanto de lo que se van a encontrar en el próximo fic "Azul" que subiré en unos días. (Es de la misma autora LulaMadison)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, al igual que la historia no me pertenecen, la historia es de **LulaMadison** ( **I Will Survive** ) y los personajes de Marvel; hago esto por simple diversión y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio a cambio.

 **Escrito para esta solicitud en Norsekink:** "Quiero a un Loki borracho, sin interesarse en nadie, únicamente haciendo algo de lo que se arrepienta en la mañana y que pueda ser utilizado potencialmente como material para chantajearle".

 **Personajes:** Loki, Thor, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, OC.

Espero que les guste. Yo me reí como una idiota al leerlo, y me gusto un montón. Traté de ser lo más fiel posible al texto original, pero al traducirlo noté que se repiten ciertas palabras y nombres demasiado, por ello traté de modificarlo de la mejor manera posible, sin estropear el estilo propio de la autora.

Sin ser más, ¡que lo disfruten!

 **Nota:** Este fic ha sido posteado simultáneamente en Amor Yaoi (hace tiempo, mucho tiempo).

* * *

 **I will survive (Sobreviviré)**

—¿Qué tenemos? —preguntó Clint, mientras caminaba junto a Steve por la rampa del Quinjet.

—Recibimos una llamada en la que se informa que Loki tiene como rehenes a un grupo de personas en un bar —respondió Steve—. Tony ya se está dirigiendo al lugar, nos informará en cuanto tenga una idea de a qué nos estamos enfrentando.

—¿Thor ya lo sabe? —inquirió Clint, pero después Thor subió por la rampa del Quinjet con cara de perrito apaleado y no necesitó más información al respecto—. Y supongo que la respuesta es sí.

—¿Y tú como estás? —preguntó Steve, palmeando el brazo de Thor.

—Estoy triste por la noticia de las fechorías de mi hermano —contestó Thor, abatido—. No habíamos recibido informes sobre él causando travesuras por tanto tiempo que pensé que tal vez había cambiado de parecer y había abandonado sus villanías.

—Algunas personas nunca cambian —dijo Steve—, pero no pierdas la esperanza, ¿de acuerdo? Un día lo recuperarás.

—Seguiré intentándolo.

—¿Estamos listos? —preguntó Natasha, mientras trotaba por la rampa.

—Sí —respondió Clint, subiendo a la cabina.

—Muy bien, entonces vámonos —indicó Steve finalmente.

* * *

—¿Creía que Tony se reuniría aquí con nosotros? —preguntó Natasha, cuando llegaron a las afueras del bar y encontraron la calle vacía—. Debió haber estado aquí mucho antes que nosotros.

—¿Quizá entró? —inquirió Clint—. Parece bastante tranquilo. Tal vez ya consiguió controlar la situación.

—Debió habernos informado que no había tenido ningún problema —dijo Steve, acercando su escudo—. Vamos a entrar.

Steve pateó la puerta, manteniendo su escudo levantado mientras se dirigía hacia el interior del bar, seguido rápidamente por los demás; pero en lugar de devastación, encontraron un salón medio lleno de personas bebiendo alegremente y a Tony apoyado en la barra, con la placa frontal de su casco subida tomando una cerveza.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —gritó Thor, y todos en el bar voltearon para observarlo.

—Tenía que ir al baño —contestó Tony—. Parece que se trata de una falsa alarma.

—No se trata de una falsa alarma —se quejó el barman—. Llamé hace una hora para reportar la situación. Quiero que se vaya.

—¿Le dijiste a la policía que Loki estaba aquí agrediendo personas? —preguntó Steve, mirando alrededor del bar que parecía no sufrir daños a la propiedad, con una docena de personas ilesas sentadas en él, que ahora estaban tomando fotos furtivamente de los Vengadores con sus teléfonos.

—Sí, agrediendo los oídos de mis clientes con sus desafinados maullidos —respondió el barman—. No me hubiese importado si hubiera estado cantando algo alegre, pero ya ha cantado tres veces la versión de Mariah Carey de All By Myself, y está deprimiendo a todos.

—¡Hermano! —gritó Thor, mientras la puerta del baño se abría y Loki salía, agachándose un poco para que sus cuernos no se engancharan en el marco de la puerta.

Loki rodó sus ojos al verlo.

—Debí haberlo sabido. No puedes dejarme divertir un poquito, ¿cierto? Siempre tienes que estropearlo todo.

—¿Llamas a esto divertirte? ¿Tener a estas personas como rehenes? —le preguntó Thor, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

—¿Rehenes? —replicó Loki, arrastrando sus pies inestablemente—. Yo no estoy reteniendo a nadie. Son libres de marcharse si lo desean; pero este es el bar más barato de este sector de la ciudad, así que ¿por qué querrían hacerlo?

—¿Estás borracho? —le preguntó Clint.

—¡No! —dijo Loki con un bufido, y tambaleándose sobre sus pies puso su mano en la barra para equilibrarse.

—Lo estás, has estado tomando.

—¡No he estado bebiendo! —exclamó Loki—. Encontré unas cuantas manzanas, me las comí y tuvieron un efecto mágico prodigioso.

—¿Manzanas mágicas? —preguntó Tony—. ¿En la Tierra?

—Literalmente, a decir verdad —dijo Loki—. Hacía tiempo habían caído del árbol, pero estaba hambriento así que me las comí.

—¿Comiste manzanas, manzanas que estaban en el suelo?

—¡Sí! ¡Cientas de ellas!

—Eso lo explica entonces —dijo Tony, mirando a los otros—. Es un mono ebrio.

—¿Esta es algún tipo de referencia que no comprendo? —le preguntó Steve.

—Cuando los monos comen fruta que ha caído en el suelo y se fermenta, terminan emborrachándose. ¿Nunca has visto el video en YouTube? —le preguntó Tony, y Steve sacudió la cabeza—. Te lo enviaré mañana. Te va a encantar.

—Estás ebrio, hermano —dijo Thor—. Ven, te voy a llevar a casa.

—No me voy a ir —siseó Loki, y cuando Thor trató de tomarlo por el codo, lo apartó de él violentamente—. Si intentas sacarme de este edificio lo destruiré con todo el mundo dentro. A menos que...

—¿A menos que qué?

—Que me dejes cantar otra canción.

—¿Solo una y después vendrías con nosotros, sin protestar? —indagó Tony.

—Juro por la miserable vida de Thor que me iré después de cantar otra canción —anunció alegremente.

—¡No! —gritó el barman—. ¡No más canciones!

—Si no quieres despertar tendido sobre un montón de cenizas en la mañana, entonces te sugiero que le dejes cantar —le dijo Tony.

El barman murmuró algo en voz baja por un segundo, y después dijo:

—Está bien, pero solo UNA.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó Loki, subiendo al escenario y cogiendo el cancionero. Lo hojeó por un tiempo, y luego señaló una página—. Esta. ¡Quiero cantar esta!

—¿En serio? —le preguntó el barman, levantando una ceja.

—Sí, sí, date prisa. No tengo tiempo que perder.

—Biennnnn... —dijo el barman, y procedió a pinchar los números en la máquina.

Loki permaneció por unos segundos parado sobre el escenario, con la cabeza agachada y el micrófono en la mano. Después, un riff de piano resonó en el bar y entonces comenzó a cantar.

 _»Al principio, tenía miedo, estaba petrificado_ ,  
 _Así que me mantuve oculto de las miradas inquisitivas de Heimdall_.  
 _Pero después pasé tantas noches pensando en cuánto daño me hiciste_ ,  
 _Y me hice fuerte, y aprendí a arreglármelas._

—Oh Dios mío —exclamó Tony frotándose las manos en su rostro, escuchando como Loki continuaba cantando.

 _»Y entonces regresaste, del espacio_ _,_  
 _En cuánto llegué te encontré aquí con esa mirada estúpida en tu horrible rostro_ _._  
 _Debí haberte matado hace años_ _,_  
 _Debí asesinarte sin piedad_ _,_  
 _Si por un solo segundo hubiese sabido que volverías para molestarme._

 _»Vete ahora, anda, camina hacia la puerta, solo da la vuelta ahora_ _,_  
 _Tú ya no eres mi hermano_ _._  
 _Me arrojaste en un abismo y esperabas que muriera_ _,_  
 _¿Creías que me desmoronaría? ¿Aunque mis planes salieron mal?_

Steve continuaba vigilando mientras Loki cantaba, esperando que hiciera algún movimiento... otro que no fuera su actual pavoneo por el escenario girando su capa; pero después, por el rabillo de su ojo, advirtió a Thor observando fijamente a su hermano con una expresión triste dibujándose en su rostro.

 _»Sí, entonces dirigí la fallida invasión de los Chitauri_ _,_  
 _Puesto que resultaron ser un ejército inútil_ _,_  
 _Y pasé, oh, tantas noches sintiendo lástima por mí_ _,_  
 _Y solía llorar, ¡pero ahora solo deseo que todos ustedes se mueran!_

 _»Ahora me ves, soy alguien nuevo_ _,_  
 _Ya no soy esa persona encadenada y amordazada que te quería_ _._  
 _Estaba confinado en el calabozo, pero ahora corro libre_ _,_  
 _¡Y para mi próximo ejército elegiré a los Skrulls o a los Kree!_

Natasha, que se encontraba de pie con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que la tortura terminara, pateó a Clint en la espinilla cuando advirtió que estaba bailando ligeramente y le dedicó una mirada penetrante; después ladeó su cabeza hacia Thor, que estaba evidentemente molesto.

 _»Vete ahora, anda, camina hacia la puerta, solo da la vuelta ahora_ _,_  
 _Porque tú ya no eres mi hermano_ _,_  
 _¿No fuiste tú quien intentó destruirme con ese «¡No, Loki!»_  
 _¿O fue Padre? Bueno, no importa, ¡él no es mi padre!_

Steve observó a Thor una vez más y notó las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos, entonces decidió intervenir.

—Está bien... Es suficiente.

—¡No he terminado! —siseó Loki en el micrófono—. ¡Si quieres cantar puedes esperar tu turno!

Steve subió al escenario y le arrebató el micrófono de las manos.

—Loki, mira lo que le estás haciendo a Thor.

Al observar a Thor, Loki se tomó un momento para enfocar su mirada en el rostro de su hermano, y entonces empezó a reír.

—Oh, qué bien. Parece que entendió la letra. ¡Bastante sorprendente ya que aún mueve los labios cuando lee!

—Loki, estás BORRACHO. Detente. Ahora —dijo Steve, agarrando firmemente a Loki por el brazo.

—¡Cómo te atreves a poner tus manos en un príncipe! —gritó—. ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

Steve mantuvo su firme agarre sobre su brazo, pero luego tuvo que agacharse cuando Loki intentó darle un puñetazo con su mano libre, acción que hizo girar al asgardiano, liberándole del agarre del rubio y tumbándole en el suelo.

Mientras Loki yacía en el suelo carcajeando, Natasha se volvió hacia Steve.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?

—No podemos dejar que vaya corriendo por la ciudad en este estado. Únicamente terminaría en otro bar de karaoke —respondió Steve.

—Cómo desearía que Bruce estuviera aquí —dijo Clint—. Él ya hubiera sido capaz de obligarle a entrar en razón.

—Sí, qué desconsiderados todos esos aldeanos al tener bebés que necesitan vacunas justo cuando nosotros lo necesitamos —respondió Natasha, rodando sus ojos.

—Solo decía —indicó Clint—. Hubiera sido agradable.

—Déjenmelo a mí —expresó Tony mientras se ponía los guanteletes de su traje—. Yo sé cómo lidiar con un borracho, ya que soy uno con bastante frecuencia.

Desplazándose entonces hasta donde Loki se encontraba acostado en el suelo, Tony se inclinó.

—Loki, Loki... Mírame. ¿Dónde vives?... Loki, Loki —dijo en voz alta, tratando de llamar su atención. Levantó la mano y suavemente la golpeó contra el rostro de Loki, acción de la que rápidamente se arrepintió cuando este dejó de reír y le observó con una expresión que habría hecho a Fury sofocarse.

—Te arrepentirás por eso, Stark —gruñó, amenazadoramente.

—¿Dónde vives? Tenemos que llevarte de vuelta a tu guarida o a tu escondite super secreto o como sea que le llames.

—Pero yo no quiero regresar a casssaaaaa —gimoteó Loki, golpetenado con petulancia sus pies contra el suelo—. ¡La noche es joven y deberíamos estar ahí afuera, celebrando, festejando y parrandeando! —Se sentó repentinamente, y luego se volvió hacia Tony.

—¿Queeeé? —inquirió Tony con recelo.

—Deberíamos ir a ver un espectáculo —le indicó sonriendo—. Podríamos abuchear a los actores. Sería muy divertido.

—Eso definitivamente no sucederá. Siempre estoy listo para un poco de diversión, pero no con un supervillano.

—Me decepcionas. Creía que serías capaz de seguirme el paso, pero aquí estás, asustado de que pueda emborracharte.

—Teniendo en cuenta que tú eres quien está en el suelo en este momento borracho, no creo que haya mucho a qué temerle.

Loki frunció el ceño y miró alrededor de la habitación.

—Este lugar está muerto —exclamó con cansancio—. Un montón de cadáveres putrefactos tendrían más vida que esto. —Luego cerró los ojos y se desvaneció.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Tony.

—¿A dónde se ha ido? —exclamó Clint, mirando a su alrededor.

—Eso no funcionó como esperaba —dijo Loki, mientras se levantaba de detrás de la barra.

—¡Fuera de aquí y no vuelvas! ¡Estás vetado! —gritó el barman al ver a Loki una vez más materializándose en su bar.

Loki agitó una mano con desdén dando la vuelta hasta el otro extremo, y dijo:

—Como si hubiese querido regresar a este lugar. —Y luego cerró los ojos y volvió a desaparecer.

—¡Mierda! —vociferó esta vez Clint.

—Desearía que dejara de hacer eso —dijo Tony.

—¿Lo ves? —preguntó Natasha, caminando por el bar.

—Hermano, sal de tu escondite y deja tus juegos infantiles —gritó Thor.

—No creo que esté aquí —dijo Steve.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? —le preguntó Natasha.

—Porque hay personas gritando y corriendo en el bar del frente —respondió, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Los Vengadores abandonaron el edificio y rápidamente cruzaron la calle, hasta llegar a las puertas del bar donde las personas continuaban emergiendo.

—Sigan moviéndose, sigan moviéndose —decía Steve, mientras dirigía a la gente fuera de peligro—. Sigan adelante, hasta el final de la calle.

Cuando el flujo de gente cesó y la puerta del bar giró suavemente en sus bisagras, entraron con cautela.

La habitación estaba vacía, la televisión sintonizaba un canal de deportes mostrando los titulares de un partido de beisbol, y Loki se encontraba acostado sobre la barra con la boca metida en la punta del surtidor de cerveza, drenando el barril.

—¿No habías dicho que no habías bebido nada? ¿que solo habías comido manzanas? —le preguntó Steve.

Al escuchar la voz del rubio, Loki dejó de beber, se sentó y llevó uno de sus dedos hasta sus labios.

—Tal vez mentí.

—Necesitamos llevarlo a casa hasta que esté sobrio —dijo Tony.

—¿A la Torre? —inquirió Clint—. Tienes que estar bromeando.

—No es como si pudiéramos llevarlo a Starbucks por un café, además, creo que podríamos conseguir un poco de información útil mientras está borracho —dijo Tony—. Ey, Loki, ¿quieres venir a una fiesta con nosotros?

—¿Una fiesta? —preguntó Loki, hipando—. ¿Habrá más alcohol?

—Toneladas.

—Entonces, acepto tu invitación.

* * *

Steve situó el casco de Loki en el suelo del Quinjet, y luego apretó los cinturones que sujetaban al pelinegro a su asiento.

—¿Cómodo?

Loki asintió ligeramente, sosteniendo un pañuelo en su nariz para detener la hemorragia.

—Mucho más seguro. El capitán de este avión debería ser azotado por pilotear tan salvajemente.

—¡Nadie más se cayó de su asiento! —gritó Clint desde la cabina.

—¡Tal vez estaban al corriente de que vuelas como un demente y sabían a qué atenerse! —le gritó Loki.

—Sigue hablando así y empezaré a volar en círculos hasta hacerte vomitar.

—Deja de molestarlo —dijo Steve, mientras se movía hacia la parte delantera del jet, dejando a Thor en la parte trasera vigilando.

Loki gruñó, pero no dijo nada más. En lugar de ello sacó algo de debajo de su capa y empezó a pincharlo.

—¿Qué es eso, hermano? —le preguntó Thor.

—Nada, estáte callado —le contestó, sonteniendo el aparato en su oreja, y tras un momento de silencio, dijo—: Buenas noches, ¿podría hablar con su señor, por favor.

—¿Qué haces, hermano?

Situando su mano sobre el dispositivo, espetó:

—¡Cállate, Thor!... Oh buenas noches Doctor von Doom, le llamo para hablarle sobre los resultados de su reciente chequeo médico... Lo siento, señor, tengo los resultados aquí frente a mí. ¿Puede confirmarme su dirección?... Esa es la dirección que tengo aquí en el formulario, señor... Bueno, le llamo para informarle que usted ha dado positivo en varias enfermedades de transmisión sexual, tantas en realidad que podría afirmar que usted es, de hecho, una especie de vil y repugnante mujerzuela... Eso significa que usted es extremadamente promiscuo, señor... Ni una sola pareja sexual desde el último chequeo, ¿eh? ¿Y cuándo fue eso? ¿Hace dos años?

—¿Qué está haciendo? —le preguntó Steve a Thor, mientras caminaba de regreso por el jet.

—No estoy completamente seguro —contestó Thor, frunciendo el ceño.

Después observaron como Loki comenzaba a reír por el teléfono.

—Pobre Víctor. Completamente solo en su castillo y ni siquiera puede encontrarse un amante. Tal vez deberías pagar, ¡aunque no creo que exista suficiente dinero en el mundo para hacer que alguien caiga tan bajo como para tocarte!

Tras escucharlo decir aquello, Steve le arrebató el teléfono de las manos y finalizó la llamada.

—¿Acabas de hacerle a Doom una broma telefónica?

—Tal vez.

—¿Por qué hiciste algo así? ¿Eres estúpido? —le gritó Steve.

Loki rodó los ojos.

—Fue divertido. Solo espera a que todos se enteren de esto. Doom será el hazmerreír.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —le preguntó Steve, mirando el teléfono en su mano—. ¿Lo robaste?

—Lo tomé prestado —respondió Loki, inocentemente.

—¿Alguien perdió su teléfono? —gritó Steve.

En la cabina, Clint pasó su mano por el bolsillo de su uniforme.

—El mío ha desaparecido.

Steve se acercó a la cabina, y le entregó el teléfono a Clint.

—Tal vez quieras cambiar tu número.

—Espera —dijo Clint, mirando por encima del hombro—. ¿Usaste MI teléfono para jugarle una broma telefónica al Doctor Doom?

—Bueno, no podía usar el mío —respondió Loki, indignado—. Víctor me mataría.

—Cuando aterricemos, en aproximadamente cinco minutos, tú y yo tendremos unas cuantas palabras.

Loki se burló.

—Esperaré con entusiasmo. Imagino que las que usarás no tendrán muchas sílabas.

* * *

A medida que la luz de la mañana comenzaba a manar hacia el interior de la Torre, Tony, tomando su café negro y caliente, observaba como el bulto de verde y negro color en el suelo empezaba a gemir y a moverse débilmente.

—No te sientes bien, ¿eh? —preguntó Tony, mientras veía a Loki sentarse, gimiendo otra vez.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —inquirió el asgardiano, entornando los ojos, observando a su alrededor. Hizo una mueca y luego se pasó la mano por la frente—. ¿Qué me hiciste? Me siento terrible. ¿Me infectaste con alguna enfermedad?

—Eso se llama resaca.

—Imposible. He bebido en cientas de tabernas antes y nunca me sentí igual.

—Eso es lo que te pasa cuando mezclas bebidas.

—Voy a destrozarte a ti y a tu torre en pedazos —amenazó Loki, después gimió y se recostó en el suelo—. Tan pronto como la habitación deje de girar.

—No creo que eso vaya a suceder —dijo Tony—. De hecho, de ahora en adelante, creo que vas a portarte muy bien.

—¿Ah sí? —le preguntó Loki, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí, nada de bromas, nada de destruir la ciudad y por supuesto nada de invasiones alienígenas, o de lo contrario, cierta evidencia podría encontrar su camino hasta llegar a manos de la prensa.

—¿Evidencia? —preguntó Loki con recelo, sentándose de nuevo.

—¿J.A.R.V.I.S.? —dijo Tony.

—¿Sí, señor? —respondió el AI.

—Pantalla holográfica, por favor, y muestra el video llamado: «¡Ay de mí».

—Muy bien, señor —respondió J.A.R.V.I.S., mientras un gigantesco holograma rectangular titilaba.

El holograma estuvo ennegrecido por un segundo, emitiendo un lamento horrible, pero luego la cámara se movió y enfocó una figura encorvada acurrucada en el suelo.

 _«Nadie me quiereeeee»,_ se lamentaba la figura, y la boca Loki se abrió paulatinamente mientras se reconocía.

 _«Yo te quiero, hermano. Madre y padre también te quieren mucho»,_ se escuchó la voz de Thor resonando fuera de foco.

 _«No, ¡ellos no me quieren! Nadie me quiere, estoy solo y ningún ser, ni siquiera la criatura más despreciable, podría tener algún tipo de sentimiento por un monstruo como yo»._ El Loki en pantalla lloraba mientras volteaba la cabeza y su rostro surcado de lágrimas entraba en visión.

 _«Loki, hermano, ¿te puedo abrazar? Puedo abrazarte como solía hacerlo cuando éramos jóvenes y mostrarte que todavía eres querido»._

 _«Yo... yo creo que me gustaría eso»._

—Parecer que resultaste ser todo un emo cuando te emborrachas, amigazo —dijo Tony—. Aunque ese no es el video que enviaría a la prensa, este lo conservaré en mi colección privada. Tienes que ver este también porque es extremadamente divertido. J.A.R.V.I.S., rueda el video: «Baile.»

La pantalla titiló nuevamente y mostró esta vez a Loki y a Los Vengadores parados alrededor de una gigantesca pantalla, había una estera curiosa en el suelo, y cuando la música empezó a sonar a todo volumen, Loki comenzó a bailar salvajemente, al parecer siguiendo las instrucciones en la pantalla.

—¿Crees que esto me va a subyugar? —le preguntó Loki—. He bailado en estado de embriaguez antes. ¿Quién de ustedes puede decir que nunca he hecho algo así?

—Oh, ese no es el mejor. J.A.R.V.I.S., muéstranos el video llamado: «Chantaje».

Los ojos de Loki se ensancharon mientras el video comenzaba y se veía en un sofá, con su brazo envuelto alrededor de los hombros de Tony.

 _«Este es Tony Stark. Es encantador, es mi mejor amigo y quiero que todos sepan cuán maravilloso es —_ dijo Loki, y luego se detuvo, distraído por algo fuera de la pantalla, y vociferó _—: ¡Cállate, THOR! ¡Estoy hablando! Tony cuánto desearía que tú fueras mi hermano en lugar de Thor»._

 _«Eso es muy amable»._

 _«¿Podrías hacerme un traje? Un traje como el tuyo, ¿pero podría ser verde y dorado y tener cuernos?»,_ preguntó, con entusiasmo.

 _«Podría hacerlo»._

 _«¡Entonces podría ser un Vengador! Podría unirme a tu equipo y ayúdate a luchar contra el mal y... y... ¡podría unirme a tu equipo!»._

 _«Esa es una gran idea»._

 _«Ahora que soy un Vengador sé exactamente dónde debemos comenzar. Doom tiene un ejército secreto de hombres de acero en un depósito en Nueva Jersey y está planeando desatar una gran explosión en tu ciudad. Podríamos ir allí y destruir a sus hombres de metal antes de que hagan algo. Están en un depósito de Nueva Jersey, creo»._

 _«¿Sabes en cuál depósito?»._

 _«Sí, sí, muéstrame Google maps»._

Loki miró a Tony, su boca se abría y se cerraba gradualmente.

—Te quedaste sin palabras, ¿eh?

—Te juro que voy a—

—¿Amenazarnos? ¿Destruirnos? Sí, esta vez no funcionará muy bien para ti —dijo Tony—. Si algo le pasa a cualquiera de nosotros, este video está programado para subirse a internet y enviarse por correo electrónico a las más importantes organizaciones de noticias en todo el mundo. Una vez que destruyamos el pequeño escondite en donde se encuentran los robots de Doom del que tú tan gentilmente nos informaste la dirección, estoy seguro de que él se morirá de ganas por encontrar a la persona que lo delató.

—No le tengo miedo a Doom —dijo Loki, tranquilamente.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Tony, sarcásticamente—, pero el hecho de que ahora seas un «Vengador», y un traidor para tus malvados amigos, creo que sería más o menos el equivalente a pintar un enorme blanco en tu espalda.

Loki tragó saliva.

—No te atreverías.

—Siempre y cuando te portes bien esos videos se quedarán como nuestro pequeño secreto —dijo Tony, y luego sacó su teléfono, mostrándole a Loki una foto suya boca abajo sobre la alfombra en un enorme charco de baba—. Al igual que esto... Aunque es el nuevo fondo de pantalla de mi teléfono por lo que técnicamente algunas personas podrían verlo... Así que, ¿tenemos un trato?

—Sí —dijo Loki, con los dientes apretados—. Espera, ¿dónde dejé mi casco?

—Está afuera, en el patio —respondió Tony—. Lo confundiste con una cubeta durante la noche. Estaba apestando el lugar.

Mirando a través de los enormes ventanales, Loki encontró su casco tristemente tirado en un charco de vómito. Gimió ligeramente y luego se dejó caer nuevamente en el suelo, tirando su capa sobre su rostro.

—Desearía estar muerto. ¿Podrías simplemente matarme?

—¡Oye, no te olvides de la letra de la canción, sobrevivirás¡ —expresó Tony alegremente—. Ey, J.A.R.V.I.S., ¿puedes tocar esa canción? Estoy de humor para un poco de música disco esta mañana. A todo volumen, por favor.

—Por supuesto, señor —respondió J.A.R.V.I.S.

A medida que el riff de piano resonaba por toda la Torre y Tony bailaba alrededor de la sala, cantando a todo pulmón, Loki se tapó los oídos y juró nunca más volver a beber. Bueno, al menos no durante una semana, o quizá por unos cuantos días; o tal vez, tan pronto como pudiera reunir la energía necesaria para moverse del suelo, encontraría un bar y ahogaría sus penas.

FIN.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... Como ya comenté, a mí me gustó y me hizo reír bastante, pero bueno no tod s tenemos el mismo sentido del humor.

Ahora, si no se dieron cuenta, la canción que Loki cantó en el bar fue de Gloria Gaynor, que también es el titulo del fic. No les puedo dejar el enlace, pero si se les antoja un poco de música disco, al igual que a Tony, búsquenla en YouTube XD.

Cuídense y gracias por leer.


End file.
